The subject matter herein relates generally to communication systems having electrical connectors that interconnect communication devices.
Communication systems, such as routers, servers, switches, mass data storage systems, and the like, may be complex systems that have a number of components interconnected to one another. One particular example of a communication system that interconnects several components is referred to as VPX, which is a more recent computer bus standard that was developed for rugged applications. VPX is particularly used for aerospace and military applications. A VPX system typically includes a large printed circuit board, which may be referred to as a backplane, that interconnects a plurality of devices. The backplane may have several board connectors mounted thereto in which each board connector mates with a corresponding device, such as a daughter card assembly. The board connectors are electrically interconnected to one another through conductive traces of the backplane circuit board. The backplane circuit board interconnects the different devices through the conductive traces.
Electrical connectors, such as the board connectors described above, have mating interfaces that mate with a corresponding connector. The mating interface may include electrical contacts and surfaces of a housing of the electrical connector that engage the corresponding connector. There may be times during the operational life of the communication system in which at least one of the electrical connectors is not mated with a corresponding connector such that the mating interface of the electrical connector is exposed to the ambient environment. To reduce the likelihood of water, dust, or other debris contaminating the mating interface of the electrical connector, a protective cover or cap may be used. Protective covers, however, may inadvertently disengage with the electrical connectors during operation of the communication system thereby exposing the mating interfaces to the surrounding environment. For applications that frequently experience shock and/or vibration, the protective covers are more likely to become disengaged if mechanisms for securing the protective cover are not used.
Accordingly, a need exists for a protective cover that remains coupled to an electrical connector when the electrical connector is not in use.